El Embarazo de orihime
by Javi Kurosaki
Summary: un resumen de lo que vivieron Orihime, Ichigo y su familia cuando supieron que Orihime estaba embarazada #ConcursoIchihimeFC


Fic de la pagina IH, concurso one shot

 **El embarazo de Orihime**

Después de la guerra Ichigo y los demás volvieron al mundo humano y a sus vidas pacíficas, Uryuu consiguió un tutor privado para poder ponerse al corriente, mientras que Orihime Chad e Ichigo tuvieron que asistir a clases especiales para no atrasarse y poder graduarse junto a sus compañeros, en ese entonces Ichigo y Orihime empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y a volverse más cercanos, hasta que finalmente Ichigo le confesó a Orihime como se sentía, cuando se volvieron una pareja oficial hubo un enorme revuelo en el instituto, puesto que Orihime tenía una gran cantidad de fans e Ichigo era reconocido como una especie de genio en los deportes además de haber estado en muchísimas peleas y salir ileso, nadie podía entender como esos dos habían llegado al punto de andar de la mano durante los recesos, tiempo después de graduarse Ichigo y Orihime habían pensado en vivir juntos pero para eso necesitaban una casa propia o un departamento para parejas, el departamento de Orihime no era para dos personas, y no podían quedarse en la casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo se matriculo en la escuela de medicina, junto con Uryuu pero luego del primer año tomaron especializaciones diferentes mientras Ishida se volvería un cirujano o médico especialista, Ichigo solo haría el curso básico y se especializaría en urgencias, en cambio Orihime haría un curso de panadería y pastelería el cual duraba un año, durante ese tiempo tuvieron pocas oportunidades de tener citas o de verse, cuando finalmente Ichigo se graduó comenzó a trabajar en la clínica con su padre, al poco tiempo pudo conseguir el dinero suficiente para pagar un departamento en una zona cercana a la clínica, así mismo Orihime había empezado a trabajar en una panadería a la que ella iba muy seguido, el dueño había expandido el local y necesitaban personal, al enterarse de que Orihime había estudiado pastelería le dio la oportunidad, las ventas subieron mucho, en parte, porque las cosas que Orihime hacia era muy buenas, aunque a veces aparecían sabores extraños por cierto tiempo, lo que llamaba más la atención aún, pero lo que en realidad hizo que se vendiera tanto era el rumor de la bella chica nueva que atendía en la panadería cerca de la estación, Orihime consiguió un aumento al poco tiempo, lo que sumado con el dinero que Ichigo tenía ahorrado, pudieron comprar una pequeña casa, estaba ubicada cerca de la estación, del lado contrario al que estaba el trabajo de Orihime, lo que le hacía más fácil a ella el poder llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, dos años después Orihime abrió su propia panadería cerca del distrito comercial de Karakura lo que le dio mejores ingresos a Orihime, además de haber cumplido su sueño de tener una panadería propia y hacer panes con rellenos ''extravagantes y originales'', además que su tienda se volvió popular enseguida, gracias a los rumores que corrían sobre la bella dueña, Ichigo la apoyo desde el inicio, aunque insistió en que no se emocionara con lo de los rellenos originales, tanto Orihime como Ichigo decidieron que querían avanzar en su relación y después de muchos preparativos, días de búsqueda y vueltas sobre elegir el momento adecuado Ichigo le pidió a Orihime que se casara con él, ella acepto mientras lloraba de felicidad, la noche después de la boda fue la primera vez que ellos dos tuvieron intimidad, fue una noche muy larga vergonzosa e incómoda puesto que ninguno de los dos supo bien que hacer en esa situación, ambos estaban nerviosos y asustados por su primera vez, pero después de un rato terminaron haciéndolo varias veces.

Dos semanas después Orihime le iba a dar una agradable y sorpresiva noticia a su esposo.

\- Hace un tiempo que tengo estos mareos y nauseas, me pregunto si...- Orihime había comprado una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia cerca de su tienda y se había echo el test, mientras esperaba los resultados de la prueba pensaba como iba a decirle a Ichigo si estaba embarazada, o como lo tomaría él.

-Orihime, ¿te encuentras bien? llevas un rato largo en el baño.- Ichigo golpeo la puerta suavemente mientras hablaba desde fuera

\- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes kuro... digo Ichigo-kun.- aún después de todo este tiempo a Orihime le daba vergüenza llamarlo por su nombre.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices, apresúrate o se enfriara el desayuno.- Ichigo se alejó en dirección a la sala y Orihime volvió a sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro, mientras tapaba su boca con las manos.

La prueba lo había confirmado, ella estaba embarazada, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, Orihime tomo la prueba y salió del baño en dirección a la sala algo preocupada.

Ichigo estaba en la sala tomando una taza de café y leyendo el diario, generalmente sus días eran tranquilos, a no ser que Isshin lo llamara por una urgencia, o porque necesitaba ayuda con varios pacientes.

-Ichigo-kun, hay algo que quiero contarte- Orihime tenía los ojos llorosos y el rostro completamente rojo

-¿Qué pasa Inoue, te sientes bien?, ¿por qué estas llorando?- Ichigo estaba preocupado, por la reacción de Orihime.

-Si si, es solo que, estoy, estoy embarazada- Orihime puso sus manos en su vientre mientras aun le caían las lágrimas por el rostro.

-¿Qué?, ¿es enserio?, ¿de verdad vamos a tener un bebe?, no puedo creerlo- Ichigo parecía shockeado, como si no esperara algo así, tenía la mirada perdida y puso una mano en su rostro.

-Ichigo, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te sucede?, me estas preocupando, acaso tu no quieres...- Orihime volvió a colocar sus manos sobre el vientre mientras giraba y miraba al suelo algo triste.

De pronto los brazos de Ichigo rodearon su cintura tomando las manos de Orihime sobre el vientre de ella mientras Ichigo le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

\- No digas esos cariño, claro que quiero tener un hijo, es solo que no lo esperaba tan pronto , creí que tendríamos que esforzarnos más, ya sabes, para tener uno- Ichigo tenía los ojos llorosos y el rostro brillante marcado con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-E-esforzarnos más, te refieres a... no digas esas cosas tan a la ligera, es vergonzoso Ichigo.- Orihime cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro Ichigo seguía teniendo sus manos en el abdomen de su esposa, como si esperara sentir a su hijo.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que Orihime supiera que estaba embarazada, ya tenía el vientre algo hinchado y sus antojos habían empezado en cuanto las náuseas y vómitos desparecieron, al principio eran bastante normales, pero con el tiempo Orihime fue teniendo antojos extraños, como helado de fresa con curry o spaghettis con chispas de chocolate y canela, había días en los que Ichigo debía ir durante la madrugada a conseguir cosas para preparar lo que Orihime quería comer, una vez tuvo que comprar aletas de raya para hacerlas fritas con una crema de malvavisco, a veces ella pedía cosas normales, como estofado de carne, pero eso era a veces, lo más normal era que tuviera antojos extraños, como comer una hamburguesa a las 3 de la madrugada o mientras se estaba dando un baño beber un batido de chocolate y pimientos, para Ichigo era una carrera constante cuando ella tenía sus antojos, puesto que, si no podía dárselos Orihime se deprimía y comenzaba a llorar mientras lo miraba a los ojos y hacia pucheros, claro que a veces Tatsuki o Rangiku relevaban a Ichigo en esta tarea, Rangiku al tener los mismos gustos extraños que Orihime sabía exactamente que darle antes que lo pidiera, por alguna razón, pero Tatsuki le daba sus gustos a regañadientes porque sabía que eran sus antojos de embarazo, Orihime también había estado buscando ropa para bebe mientras estaba en la casa, ya había visto varios tipos de ropa para niño luego de que en un estudio le confirmaran el sexo de su bebe, tenía una lista de cosas como enterizos con estilos de tigre, panda, o dragón etc. también le quería comprar varios disfraces y cosas por el estilo, al parecer Orihime se divertía, también quería pedir playeras con la frase ''regalo de papi'' y una que dijera ''papi'' para Ichigo y cosas similares.

Durante los meses medios del embarazo, Rukia la visito varias veces, no era fácil viajar desde el mundo shinigami al mundo humano cuando en el seireitei había tanto que hacer aún, pero su amiga estaba pasando un momento importante y Rukia quería compartirlo, le trajeron dulces y cosas de la sociedad de almas, así como también le trajeron una pequeña pulsera de supresión espiritual, por si el pequeño llegaba a mostrar signos de tener un gran poder espiritual al nacer, eso evitaría que inundara el lugar con su poder, Orihime y Rukia hablaron muchas veces de lo mal que se sintió al principio con los mareos y nauseas, también hablo de los antojos que tuvo, Rukia no entendía bien, puesto que al ser un espíritu no podía embarazarse al igual que los humanos, por lo general los ''hijos'' de una pareja en el seireitei eran niños que murieron en esa edad y a los cuales eran adoptados por parejas que querían tener uno o más hijos, puesto que tardaban mucho tiempo en ''crecer'' no era normal que las familias tuvieran más de uno o dos niños, incluso, era común que separaran a los hermanos que habían llegado juntos como le paso a Rukia en su momento, o también que hermanos que murieron en distintos tiempos se encontraran, Rukia le contó a Orihime que ella quería tener un hijo con Renji, pero no podían hacerlo de la forma tradicional, así que le pedirían a Mayuri que mezclara un poco de sus almas y poder espiritual y les hiciera un hijo de esa manera, Renji estaba de acuerdo, aunque la idea de dejar a Mayuri a cargo de eso era algo incomoda, y por eso querían consultarle a Urahara sobre el tema.

Urahara al escuchar sobre eso, dijo que no tenían que preocuparse, puesto que Mayuri no intentaría nada raro cuando se tratara de algo que no era parte de sus propios experimentos, y más aún si involucraba a uno de los clanes importantes como eran los Kuchiki, finalmente luego de hablar con Urahara, Rukia y Renji decidieron pedirle a Mayuri que les creara un hijo, después de darles a ambos unas hojas para que llenaran con preferencias, además de tomar muestras de sangre de ambos, Mayuri dijo que tardaría varios meses en que comenzara la gestación del clon pero que una vez hecho tardaría alrededor de dos años en estar completamente formado y dos más en asegurarse que estuviera en perfecto estado tanto mental como físico.

Luego de un tiempo, llego el tiempo del final del embarazo de Orihime ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando una noche comenzaron los dolores punzantes, ella despertó a Ichigo diciéndole que sentía fuertes contracciones, a lo que Ichigo rápidamente la llevo al hospital, por suerte pudieron encontrar un taxi a esa hora, éste los llevo al hospital y se quedó a esperar a que todo estuviera bien para que Ichigo pudiera pagarle, una vez dentro del hospital la señorita de urgencias le trajo una silla de ruedas a Orihime y los llevo hacia la sala de maternidad, una vez ingresada Ichigo se quedó fuera, eran las 2 de la madrugada, y lo único que Ichigo pudo pensar fue en tomar su teléfono y marcarle a su padre.

-Clínica de emergencias Kurosaki, habla Isshin Kurosaki, ¿cuál es la emergencia?

-Papá, soy Ichigo, escúchame, estoy en el hospital general de Karakura, Orihime está en la sala de partos en este momento, yo... eres al primero al que le marco, no sé qué hacer.- Ichigo estaba completamente nervioso, se notaba en su voz, el jamás había pasado por eso, siempre pudo estar ahí para Orihime, pero esta vez era diferente, el no podía hacer nada más que esperar y rogar que todo fuera bien

-Tranquilo, en cuanto me vista y despierte a tus hermanas iremos para allá, solo estate tranquilo hasta que llegue, ¿está bien?.- Isshin sabía que este era el momento más duro para su hijo, porque el paso por lo mismo cuando Ichigo nació, así que sabía que decirle.

-Sobre eso, no despiertes a las gemelas, cuando sepa que todo está bien yo las llamare y les daré la noticia-.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Ichigo? no sé cómo reaccionaran ellas al enterarse, ya no son unas niñas, ellas crecieron.-

Ichigo sonrió mientras estaba al teléfono y solo respondió con un ''lo sé'', Isshin se despidió y se apresuró a salir de la casa con rumbo al hospital, mientras Ichigo comenzó a marcar otro número e iniciar la llamada.

-¿Kurosaki?, que quieres, son casi las 3 de la madrugada, ¿porque llamas a esta hora? espero que sea importante.

-Lo es, se trata de Orihime, ella entro en labor de parto, estoy en el hospital ahora con ella, mi padre ya salió para acá y me gustaría que vinieras también, después de todo, serás el padrino de mi hijo ¿no es verdad Ishida?

-Está bien, está bien, dame unos minutos y saldré para allá, el hospital general de Karakura ¿verdad?, pabellón de maternidad, entiendo estaré en una hora allí, buscare a Chad.- Ishida corto el teléfono y despertó a alguien que dormía junto a él.

-Despierta, Ichigo acaba de llamar, Orihime está dando a luz en este momento, iré a buscar a Chad y saldré para allá enseguida, supongo que también vendrás, ¿no es así Arizawa?.- Tatsuki estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que Ishida al parecer ellos dos habían empezado a salir hacia algún tiempo luego de que Ichigo y Orihime se casaran.

-¿Que orihime qué?, espera un segundo Uryuu, no me digas cosas tan importantes en medio del sueño, sabes que me cuesta despertarme, además acabamos de quedarnos dormidos hace unas horas, además ahora estoy usando tu apellido también ¿no es así?.- Tatsuki se incorporó como pudo mientras intentaba entender todo lo que Uryuu le estaba diciendo.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre, futura señora Ishida, apresúrate Tatsuki, por el tono de voz de Ichigo él esta pasándolo bastante mal ahí solo, su padre también salió hacia allá, así que tardara un poco en llegar.- Uryuu beso la frente de Tatsuki y termino de vestirse, tomó su carnet de medico junto a su maletín y salió por la puerta de su apartamento.

El coche de Uryuu era un auto para 4 personas, de esos modernos deportivos así que cuando dijo una hora era el estimado, si es que Chad no estaba dormido como un tronco, al llegar al lugar donde vivía Chad, Uryuu golpeo la puerta varias veces, y toco el timbre tambien varias veces, pese a que ahora tenía el cabello más corto, la expresión de Chad denotaba molestia y enojo, pero al ver de quien se trataba, enseguida cambio a una expresión de sorpresa Chad, solo estaba usando un short corto de esos que se usan para entrenar, por lo general no usaba mucha ropa para dormir, él ahora media casi dos metros de altura y tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de músculos notablemente marcados, además de una pequeña y cuidada barba y siempre usando la moneda de su abuelo alrededor de su cuello, Chad vivía en una pequeña casa en la zona del centro, lo que le servía para ir al gimnasio a entrenar y estar cerca de los lugares donde tenía sus peleas.

-Ishida, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- estaba asombrado de ver a Uryuu y Tatsuki, ambos en la puerta de su casa en la madrugada.

\- Ichigo llamó, Orihime está dando a luz ahora mismo, somos sus amigos Chad, tenemos que estar ahí para él, es un momento importante para ellos dos, ponte algo, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- no termino de decir esto, cuando Chad entro a toda velocidad tomo una playera algo ajustada y se colocó unas sandalias que usaba para correr, salió a los pocos minutos y cerró la puerta tras él echando llave, subió al coche de Ishida el cual se sacudió bastante, Uryuu subió, luego puso el coche en marcha y salió disparado hacia el hospital.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Ichigo iba y venía frente a la sala de partos, cuando su padre finalmente llego, usando una camisa floreada y la bata que usaba en la clínica, estaba algo agitado pero pese a eso se encontraba bastante bien.

-¿Has sabido algo desde que Orihime entro a la sala de partos?- Isshin estaba preocupado al igual que Ichigo puesto que ahora Orihime se había vuelto parte de su familia y como tal el también se preocupaba por ella como si fuese otra de sus hijas.

-No, nada, Uryuu dice que irá a buscar a Chad y vendrán para acá, no puedo contactarme con Arizawa, lo que es extraño, puesto que ella al ser la mejor amiga de Orihime seguro querría estar aquí ahora. Ichigo al ver a su padre se tranquilizó un poco, pero aun estaba preocupado, a lo pocos minutos uno de los doctores salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia Ichigo y a su padre.

-Señor ¿Kurosaki?.- dijo el médico mirando unas hojas en su libreta.

-Sí.- respondieron a la vez Ichigo e Isshin.

-El señor Kurosaki, el padre.- dijo el médico mientras los miraba a ambos

-Si.- volvieron a repetir ambos a la vez al parecer sin darse cuenta que lo hacían.

-El que trajo a la mujer que está en proceso de parto.- dijo el doctor finalmente visiblemente molesto.

\- Ah si ese soy yo, es mi esposa la que esta ahí, ¿hubo algún problema?- dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba al médico que lo miraba algo molesto, creyendo que habían querido gastarle una broma hace un momento.

-Bien, firme aquí si usted está de acuerdo con que internemos a su esposa unos días hasta que se recupere del parto y podamos evaluar la salud del recién nacido.- el médico le entrego unas planillas a Ichigo quien estuvo a punto de firmarlas.

\- El señor Kurosaki no firmara nada hasta que yo las revise primero para cerciorarme de que todo esté en regla, si no es molestia- dijo Ishida quien acababa de llegar y había visto como le entregaban a Ichigo las planillas, las tomo y comenzó a revisarlas, luego de aprobarlo y entregárselas a Ichigo este las firmo.

-Ishida, gracias por venir, lamento haberte llamado tan tarde, pero Orihime entro en labor hace unas horas y no sabía...- Ishida lo detuvo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y le sonreía mientras movía la cabeza.

Detrás de él estaban Chad y Tatsuki, quienes junto con Uryuu habían corrido desde el estacionamiento para llegar lo más rápido posible junto a Ichigo, Chad lo saludo con un golpe de puño, como era costumbre en ellos y Tatsuki lo abrazo mientras lo felicitaban.

-Lamento mucho interrumpirlos, pero el padre puede acompañarme por aquí si quiere ver a su hijo por primera vez- el medico se había quitado la mascarilla y estaba esperando a Ichigo cerca de una puerta blanca.

Ichigo entro a la habitación donde el médico le explico que debía ponerse ropa especial para entrar, puesto que estaba en una zona desinfectada, le ayudo a ponerse los guantes de goma y la bata de color blanco que le cubría todo el cuerpo también se colocó un gorro y una botas especiales, luego pudo entrar, al dar los primeros pasos en el piso encerado Ichigo se resbalo azotando el suelo con fuerza, mientras por la otra ventana su padre y los demás veían como Ichigo trataba de incorporarse con ayuda del médico pero solo volvía a patinar y terminar en el suelo, Ishida y Tatsuki no pudieron evitar reírse, mientras que Chad e Isshin contuvieron la risa lo mejor que pudieron, Uryuu tomo su teléfono y grabo varios de los intentos de Ichigo por caminar con esas cosas en sus pies, el medico ya se había rendido en intentar ayudarlo puesto que cada vez que lo incorporaba Ichigo terminaba en el suelo, hasta que finalmente y ayudándose de las paredes Ichigo logro avanzar un poco, entonces el médico le indico que se quitara el plástico que tenían las suelas anti adherentes, cosa que hizo que ahora tanto Uryuu como Tatsuki no pudieran aguantar la risa y Chad por más que tratara no podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba riéndose, Ichigo tenía la cara completamente roja cuando entro al cuarto donde se encontraba Orihime en una cama, con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, esta al verlo comenzó a llorar de alegría.

\- Mira, papá vino a verte, saluda a tu padre Kazui.- Orihime le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hijo quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Te encuentras bien Inoue?, supongo que no fue nada fácil, lamento no haber podido estar a tu lado esta vez. Ichigo le dio un beso a su esposa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

-Sí, estoy bien, algo cansada por el esfuerzo pero ahora que estas aquí, no podría estar más feliz, querido.- a Orihime se le caían las lágrimas de los ojos al pensar junto a quien estaba ahora, el hombre que amo toda su vida y también al que amaría de ahora en adelante.

\- Oye, no es justo, saliste igual a tu madre, nadie creerá que soy tu padre si no te pareces a mi.- Ichigo se acercó a su hijo con los ojos brillantes y le sonrió, mientras suavemente acariciaba su cabeza y tomaba una de sus manitos entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Tiene tus ojos Ichi-kun, aunque no tiene ese mirada malvada que tenías tu cuando éramos jóvenes.- Orihime se rio mientras veía a su esposo tomar a su hijo en los brazos

Ichigo solo sonrió mientras miraba a su hijo dormir en sus brazos y se sentaba junto a Orihime en la cama, ella parecía cansada pero muy feliz, después de todo había estado las últimas dos horas en pleno parto, a los pocos minutos una enfermera llego para llevar a Kazui a una incubadora donde debía permanecer por un corto periodo de tiempo mientras los doctores lo examinaban para asegurarse que su peso y salud fueran los correctos, también aprovecharon y dejaron que las visitas pudieran pasar.

\- Masaki, ojala estuvieras aquí para ver a tu hermoso nieto y a tu hijo, quien encontró una mujer que lo ama y va a cuidar de él por siempre.

¿Cuándo voy a poder verlo?,- dijo Isshin emocionado y tomando una de las manos de Orihime y poniendo otra en el hombro de su hijo,- Orihime-chan felicidades, a partir de ahora cuenta con todos en la familia Kurozaki, recuerda que eres parte de esta familia y eso implica que te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites - Isshin estaba realmente emocionado y no podía ocultarlo, luego miro a Ichigo y le dijo:

-Ichigo a partir de ahora empiezas una nueva etapa como padre, si necesitas ayuda ahí estaré, pero este es un camino que tienes que recorrer con Orihime-chan, ambos tendrán que sacrificar horas o días para cuidar de su bebe, pero como padre, te aseguro que cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, que pases cuidando a tu hijo hasta el día que crezca y se marche será el día más feliz de tu vida, tú y tus hermanas hicieron mi vida increíblemente feliz, ahora es tu turno, te mereces esta felicidad, después de haber pasado por tanto y nadie tiene el derecho de quitártela hijo.- Isshin abrazo a su hijo y se despidió mientras los dejaba solos con sus amigos, el volvería a la clínica Kurosaki para cambiarse e iría a la casa de Ichigo para preparar varias cosas y limpiarla antes de que dieran el alta a Orihime.

-Oye Tatsuki, ¿puedes quedarte un momento con Orihime? debo salir por unos asuntos.- Ichigo salió de la habitación y fue hasta el baño, Ishida luego lo siguió ya que tenía que hablar con él, mientras que Chad tenía el rostro pegado al cristal del cuarto de maternidad donde estaban todos los bebes, el había decidido que a partir de ese momento protegería al hijo de su amigo así como antes le prometió a Ichigo nunca abandonarlo en una pelea.

-El tío Chad esta aquí para ti Kazui, no te preocupes- Chad hablo en un tono bajo para que no lo escucharan pero Orihime sonrió mientras lo observaba, puesto que lo conocía y sabía bien como pensaba el mejor amigo de su esposo, sabía que podía contar con el pase lo que pase.

-Oye Orihime, cuando Ichigo tenga que trabajar llámame, no importa la hora y vendré enseguida a cuidarte y a ayudarte con lo que necesites, recuerda que debes descansar para poder ocuparte de tu hijo- Tatsuki estaba sentada en la cama y tomaba las manos de Orihime mientras hablaba, tenía los ojos húmedos pero no quería llorar puesto que quería seguir pareciendo la chica ruda de antes, aunque Orihime sabía que ella estaba increíblemente feliz, después de todo Tatsuki se escondió en el baño luego de la boda para que no la vieran llorar de felicidad, aunque Rukia, Chizuru, Orihime y las demás la encontraron enseguida ese día.

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas hubo un revuelo puesto que se detectó un altísimo nivel de reiatsu proveniente del mundo humano, este reiatsu era muy similar al de Ichigo, por tanto muchos shinigamis decidieron ir al mundo humano para ver de qué se trataba, Kyoraku dijo claramente que no interfirieran, que el shinigami encargado de Karakura reportaría la situación, aun así, tanto Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Hisagi y otros shinigamis quisieron ir para ver de qué se trataba, hasta el mismo Kenpachi sintió curiosidad por ese enorme reiatsu, pero Kyoraku había cerrado las puertas que conducían al mundo humano presintiendo que obviamente lo desobedecerían, después de todo, se trataba de Ichigo y Orihime, y muchos les tenían aprecio dentro de la SS.

\- Los pasajes están bloqueados, ¿ahora cómo se supone que iremos al mundo humano?- Renji estaba molesto, puesto que quería saber si ese reiatsu era el de Ichigo o tal vez fuera algo diferente.

-Podemos usar el regalo que nos dio Urahara en nuestra boda para ir, aunque solo podríamos ir 3 de nosotros solamente- después de decidir quiénes irían y porqué, fueron a la casa de Rukia y Renji donde usaron el regalo de Urahara para ir hasta el mundo humano.

Rukia y Renji fueron los primeros en ir, se suponía que Byakuya los acompañaría, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar, Rangiku salto hacia adelante entrando al portal y dejando a todos perplejos excepto a Hisagi, quien sabía que ella iba a hacer eso, después de todo llevaban un tiempo juntos y se conocían bien el uno al otro.

\- Teniente Shuuhei, debería controlar a su mujer, esa actitud no es apropiada para una capitana, menos aún para una dama- Byakuya estaba más sorprendido que molesto aun así no quería perder su aire de majestuosidad aun cuando claramente se sentía molesto, puesto que quería ir al mundo humano, era la primera vez que él iba a desobedecer una orden y estaba emocionado.

-Ya, ya capitán Kuchiki, usted sabe tan bien como yo que Matsumoto es muy libre en cuanto a su personalidad me sorprende que generalmente sea ella quien acata lo que dice Hisagi cuando están juntos, ya que normalmente es grosera, caprichosa, infantil y muy molesta, y no deja de tratarme como si aún fuera un niño.- Toushiro estaba junto a ellos, pero por algún motivo había quedado con la forma adulta de su bankai, según el tardaría un tiempo en volver a concentrar suficiente reiatsu para tener su forma anterior, mientras tanto aprovecharía para hacer las cosas de ''adulto'' que siempre quiso, como ir a beber sake o ir de paseo sin que le preguntaran si estaba perdido.

Rangiku había sido ascendida a capitana de un escuadrón nuevo, el cual se encargaba de patrullar la ciudad y evitar delitos y peleas, algo así como el shinsengumi en la época Edo, al llegar al mundo humano Renji y Rukia fueron inmediatamente a la casa de Ichigo pensando que estaría ahí, además que ya era costumbre, pero al llegar no había nadie así que trataron de encontrar el reiatsu de este, el cual sintieron en el hospital, junto al de Orihime el cual estaba débil, pensando lo peor, Rukia y Renji se apresuraron, sin darse cuenta que quien los seguía era Rangiku y no Byakuya, al llegar y ver la escena, tardaron un poco en comprender lo que sucedía, pero al hacerlo, Rukia abrazo a su amiga mientras lloraba y la felicitaba, Rangiku también la abrazo y felicito, pero Rukia quedó atrapada entre ambas casi quedando asfixiada, obviamente Rukia la regaño, no sólo por saltar sobre una Orihime en recuperación post parto, sino por haberlos seguido abandonando su puesto, a lo que Rangiku replico que Hisagi se podría encargar de todo aunque no fuera su escuadrón, por algo ellos dos se habían comprometido, luego de que Orihime le pidiera que le contara la historia, todas estuvieron hablando un buen rato, mientras que Uryuu, Ichigo, y Renji estaban en el comedor del hospital tomando té y conversando, Chad habia ido a entrenar puesto que tendría un campeonato pronto y quería cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Kazui a como diera lugar, esa promesa solo era entre Chad y Kazui aunque este no la recordaría.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es vivir con la hermana de tu capitán, quien a la vez es capitana, hija de una familia noble y tu mejor amiga desde que eras pequeño?- pregunto Ichigo a Renji mientras este bebía té y comía unos pasteles rellenos de anko.

-Al principio fue raro, más que nada por cómo me vería su familia, yo no soy un noble y no sé nada sobre los modales o educación que ellos tienen, aun así Rukia me ha enseñado varias cosas sobre eso y me las arreglo para no dejar malas impresiones en reuniones familiares, el capitán Kuchiki, quiero decir Byakuya-san también me ha hablado de eso y trato de seguir sus consejos pero dejando eso de lado, es bastante agradable el tener a alguien con quien dormir por las noches o con quien estar un rato cuando no tienes que trabajar, y, ¿cómo es en tu caso Ichigo? , ¿qué se siente estar casado con la mujer de la que estabas enamorado desde pequeño y con la que ahora hasta tienes un hijo?.-

\- Lo mas difícil fue decirle como me sentía, durante un tiempo creí que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi así que tarde demasiado en decidir declararme, también me ayudó mucho el que me dieras ese empujón, Renji, los primeros meses juntos también fueron algo extraños, ya que aún me costaba creer que no fuera una ilusión o algo así, pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron muy claras, yo realmente la quería y ella a mi así que el siguiente paso fue el pedirle que nos casáramos, luego cuando quise darme cuenta ya tenía toda una familia, aún recuerdo los días en los que luchábamos y me alegra el haber podido protegerla y proteger todo esto.-

\- Me sorprende que tu aun no tengas pareja Ishida, creí que tú y Nemuri... bueno, espero que también encuentres a alguien pronto, hay muchas humanas por aquí que se quedan mirándote durante mucho tiempo ¿sabes?

-Agradezco tu preocupación Abarai, pero yo ya supere eso, además tengo a alguien que me ha apoyado luego de la guerra con Ywach, y eh estado con ella desde entonces, no sabía como decirlo, pero ya hemos estado viviendo juntos un tiempo y habíamos pensado en contraer matrimonio de forma tradicional, pero eso aún es algo en progreso, por lo tanto...- Uryuu no pudo terminar de hablar porque lo interrumpieron ambos preguntándole quien era y haciendo conjeturas sobre quien podría ser, incluso tratando de imaginarla, algo que llego a molestar un poco a Uryuu, pero luego lo hizo sonreír, porque significaba que su amigo no había cambiado tanto luego de la guerra, y eso era algo que le preocupaba, luego de haber pasado por tanto.

Los tres siguieron hablando de cómo eran sus vidas en pareja y las especulaciones sobre la futura señora Ishida, hasta que Yuzu y Karin aparecieron corriendo por la entrada y comenzaron a regañar a Ichigo por no llamarlas durante la noche cuando trajo a Orihime, ellas se enteraron luego de salir de clases que Orihime había dado a luz y fueron enseguida al hospital , su padre las había llamado y les había contado, lo que las hizo enojar aún mas puesto que su padre se había enterado antes que ellas, pero luego de hablarlo con Ichigo se calmaron y fueron a ver a Orihime, quien las recibió ya incorporada en la cama, se sentía un poco mejor, además Rukia le había dado un remedio especial que aumentaba el poder espiritual y aceleraba la recuperación, generalmente se usaba con shinigamis mal heridos, pero como Orihime tenía unas habilidades especiales el elixir surtió un efecto similar a un suero, ayudándola a recuperarse más rápido, Yuzu y Karin también saludaron a Rukia y a Rangiku, a quien ya conocían desde hace tiempo, luego de hablar con Orihime y hacerle las mismas preguntas que todos los demás, Yuzu y Karin fueron a ver a Kazui a la sala de maternidad, Orihime se disculpó con sus visitantes diciendo que se sentía algo cansada y quería dormir un poco, las demás le dijeron que no había necesidad de disculparse y salieron de la habitación.

Yuzu y Karin luego de que dejaron la habitación se cruzaron con Ichigo al que regañaron por no haberles dicho en el mismo momento que Orihime fue ingresada, no importaba si era a mitad de la noche, ellas querían haber estado presentes en ese momento junto a Orihime y estaban enojadas con él por eso, pero luego de que Ichigo les explico los motivos del porque no les quiso decir ellas se calmaron y lo perdonaron, pero a cambio le dijeron que cuando fuera más grande tendría que dejar a Kazui un fin de semana con ellas al mes para que lo cuidaran, Ichigo aceptó de mala manera y ambas fueron a ver a Kazui a la sala de cuidados post natales pero solo pudieron verlo desde lejos ambas querían abrazarlo y sostenerlo pero sabían que por el momento era imposible y que luego eso le correspondía solo a su madre.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Kazui naciera y tanto Ichigo como Orihime se encontraban en su casa, Orihime se pasaba todo el día con Kazui en brazos, el cual dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, e Ichigo siempre cerca por si Kazui empezaba a llorar o se despertaba, Orihime había notado que después del nacimiento de Kazui su pecho se había hinchado mucho y le resultaba más pesado, sus brassieres no le quedaban y le dolían los pechos cada tanto, de vez en cuando debía retirarse el exceso que leche materna que producía puesto que Kazui no comía tanto ni tan seguido, pese a las insistencias de Ichigo de ayudarle en lo que necesitara o en el proceso, a Orihime le daba mucha vergüenza, además que no salía de la casa puesto que la ropa le quedaba algo más justa e incluso hubo veces en las que al concentrarse en hacer otra cosa se sorprendió puesto que su pecho lactaba sin que tuviera que hacer esfuerzo, Rangiku la visitaba cada tanto y le ayudaba con sus problemas al igual que Tatsuki, aunque Ichigo prefería que fuera Tatsuki puesto que Rangiku se la pasaba molestándolo ya fuese por hacer comentarios extraños o subidos de tono los cuales Orihime no entendía ni sabía de qué trataban pero Ichigo si, o hasta el punto de hacer que Orihime se paseara sin ropa por la casa con la excusa de que así evitaría rozaduras o manchar la ropa, lo que también Rangiku aprovechaba y se paseaba sin ropa o bastante ligerita de esta, como cuando vivía con Orihime aunque muchas veces también lo hacía para molestar a Ichigo o tocar el pecho a Orihime, al parecer Rangiku se aburría muy fácil si no salía por ahí a comprar ropa o comer dulces aunque muchas veces eso le acarreaba problemas, para Ichigo era demasiado el estrés que Rangiku ponía en él, así que esos días él se quedaba en lo de su padre, a lo que él le recriminaba porque no volvía y aprovechaba el tener esas dos bellas y dotadas mujeres en su casa, a lo que Ichigo le recordaba que solo Orihime era su esposa y que además no podía dar malos ejemplos a su hijo, y le prohibió a Isshin que le contagiara sus pensamientos extraños a Kazui.

Isshin le dijo que estaba bromeando, pero que hablaba en serio en cuanto a lo de dejar a Orihime tanto tiempo sola, Isshin le conto a Ichigo que cuando el nació no se separó un minuto de él más que para trabajar y que ayudo a Masaki en todo lo que ella necesitó no importara que fuera, el estuvo ahí porque se preocupaba, entonces le dijo a Ichigo algo que hizo recapacitar a este último sobre lo que hacía.

-Ichigo, ¿qué es más importante para ti?, apoyar a tu esposa e hijo en este momento complicado para ambos, o ponerte a llorar y a correr como niña por la casa ¿solo porque hay dos mujeres con poca ropa delante?, si ellas se quitan la ropa hazlo también tú, esa no es la actitud que debería tener el hombre que derroto al rey de los quincys y salvo a todos los mundos, tu madre te regañaría mucho si estuviera viva ahora ¿sabes?

-Supongo que tienes razón, últimamente he estado pensando en cómo seria ''actuar'' de forma correcta en vez de simplemente ''hacer'' lo que yo creo correcto.- Ichigo uso sus manos como balanza para medir el peso de esas dos palabras.

Ichigo volvió enseguida a su casa luego de agradecerle a su padre, y como lo esperaba encontró a Rangiku en ropa interior molestando a la pobre de Orihime quien trataba de darle de comer a Kazui, al verlo entrar Orihime se sorprendió puesto que anteriormente había actuado de forma incomoda o vergonzosa, en cuanto a Rangiku lo único que hizo fue levantarse del sofá y hacer algunas poses provocativas solo para intentar molestar a Ichigo, pero este recordando lo que su padre dijo tomo su teléfono y tomo una fotografía de Rangiku, y la envió por mensaje de texto a Toushiro, enseguida recibió una respuesta diciendo lo siguiente:

'' Kurosaki, lamento mucho los problemas que Matsumoto te está causando no puedo creer que no solo fuera sin autorización sino que además este importunándoles su tiempo en familia, cuando vuelva me asegurare no solo de regañarla sino escarmentarla para que deje de comportarse de esa forma, dile que vuelva inmediatamente o de lo contrario le hare pasar una semana entera encerrada en un bloque de hielo, otra vez.

Por cierto felicidades por tu nueva familia, de parte de todos en la SS.  
Hitsugaya Toushiro capitán de la 10ma división

PD: dile a Karin que lamento no haber ido estos días como le prometí pero aún hay mucho que hacer aquí, cuando pueda ir la compensare llevándola a ver un partido de futbol de su equipo favorito ''

Matsumoto se quejó con Ichigo diciéndole que no había necesidad de involucrar al capitán Hitsugaya y que además era solo una broma y que lamentaba haberlo llevado tan lejos, el aceptó las disculpas así como Orihime, quien dijo que cuando tuviera permiso que no dudara en volver a visitarla ya que comerían panes rellenos especiales hechos por ella, Matsumoto se disculpó nuevamente y volvió a la SS ese mismo día, mientras que Ichigo se disculpó con Orihime por no haber estado durante varios días.

\- No te preocupes Ichigo, sé que te incomodaba el que Matsumoto fuera tan... Bueno, Matsumoto, pero me alegra que hallas vuelto.- Orihime se volvió a sentar en el sofá mientras alimentaba a Kazui.

\- No es solo eso, sé que Rangiku puede ser un tanto salvaje pero no lo hizo con malas intenciones, trataba de hacerte sentir cómoda y aprecio eso, es solo que era demasiado para un humano normal.- Ichigo se sentó junto a Orihime y coloco su brazo alrededor de su cuello acercándola a él.

-jajaja No eres un humano normal Ichigo, eres un shinigami sustituto, además de un vizard, fullbring y parte quincy por tu madre, y sé que serás el mejor padre que Kazui pueda tener.- Orihime se acercó a Ichigo y lo beso en los labios

-Oye Orihime, que tal si cuando Kazui crezca un poco le damos un hermanito o hermanita, ¿qué dices?.- Ichigo abrazo suavemente a Orihime por detrás con su brazo derecho pegándola a él, mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba suavemente la pequeña cabeza de su hijo y lo miraba dormir en los brazos de su madre.

\- ¿Sabes Ichigo? siempre quise tener gemelos, crees que serían mucho problema, tú ya tienes experiencia cuidando a tus hermanas, ¿crees que podrías manejar otras dos?.- le dijo Orihime mientras le daba otro beso y se dormía sobre el pecho de su esposo y cargaba en el suyo a su hijo.

-Podemos hacer todos los intentos que quieras querida.- Ichigo acerco más a Orihime a su cuerpo mientras besaba su cabeza y la abrazaba por detrás de la cintura.


End file.
